


Knights of the Galactic Alliance: Queen of the Veiled Worlds

by MasterGhandalf



Series: Knights of the Galactic Alliance [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hapans, Hapes, Intrigue, post-NJO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterGhandalf/pseuds/MasterGhandalf
Summary: Tenel Ka's rule as Queen Mother will be tested by the resurgence of an anti-Jedi terrorist group and the escape of a valuable prisoner. The true threat, though, may prove to be far more sinister - and far closer to home - than what it seems. Life on Hapes is never simple or easy, after all, especially not for a Jedi Queen.





	Knights of the Galactic Alliance: Queen of the Veiled Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> "Knights of the Galactic Alliance" is an idea I'd been tossing around for a while - a series of loosely connected stories focused on the young Jedi of Luke's order in the aftermath of the Yuuzhan Vong War, in an AU that ignores the events of Dark Nest, LotF, and FotJ. I'd already completed a story about Tahiri, I, Warrior, which can retroactively be considered Knights of the Galactic Alliance I, as it takes place in the same continuity. You don't need to read that fic to understand this one, though. Tenel Ka was a natural fit for the next KotGA fic in any case, as while I didn't feel LotF screwed her up as badly as Tahiri, it still ended up mostly focusing on her drama with Jacen and his fall; this story is going to focus on Tenel Ka dealing with actually being a queen and a Jedi in a place as treacherous as Hapes, as well as picking up some lingering plot points from Dark Journey. If that sounds interesting, join the ride!

**Dramatis Personae**  
  
Alyssia – Royal cousin (female human)  
  
Ta’a Chume – Former queen (female human)  
  
Tenel Ka Djo - Queen Mother (female human)  
  
Exactor – Secret operative (unknown male)  
  
Isolder – Prince of Hapes (male human)  
  
Sinsor Khal – Rogue scientist (male human)  
  
Ni’kalara – Royal cousin (female human)  
  
Rakan – Royal cousin (male human)  
  
Veer Katadi – Assassin (female Umbaran)  
  
**Prologue: Hapan Night**  
  
Hapes. Hidden jewel of the galaxy, concealed behind the Transitory Mists. Capital of sixty-three worlds. Home of beauty, wonder, and culture, spoken of in envious whispers throughout the Galactic Alliance and beyond. So some might say, at least; others might tell a different story. Hapes, founded by pirates, a heritage long-buried but far from forgotten. Planet of treachery and intrigue, where vibriblades were kept hidden but always sharp, and words were sharper still.  
  
The watcher who looked out over the city of Ta’a Chume’Dan was inclined to agree with the latter description, though the former was not entirely without merit. Still, she couldn’t complain. This world being what it was made it a fertile field for one such as she.  
  
///  
  
“Hapans are beautiful, but they can’t see in the dark” – so the old adage ran. And there was truth in it, for at night on Hapes the light dimmed but never died completely, not with the shimmering display of the Transitory Mists overhead. The watcher, for her part, was always uncomfortable with this fact – the legacy of her birth on a far dimmer world – though she was careful to never let it show. One did not show weakness in front of one’s employers when those employers were Hapans, and especially not when those Hapans were close blood relatives of the crown – and bitter over the fact that they did not _possess_ that crown.  
  
Perhaps that would soon change; the reigning queen was a renowned warrior and even a Jedi Knight, but she was young and had little head for intrigue, or so the rumors ran. The watcher didn’t care one way or the other. No matter whose posterior warmed the Hapan throne, there would always be business for her here.  
  
Turning her gaze away from the city, the watcher climbed back into the small, sleek speeder her employers had provided and started its engine, heading towards the great structure that towered above the city upon a pedestal of basalt. Fountain Palace, it was called; humans who beheld it said it seemed like something out of a fairy tale. The watcher didn’t know about that; her people weren’t given to telling fairy tales. Their stories were of a darker bent, and seldom ended well for the unwary.  
  
As she approached the palace gates, the watcher tapped a device on her wrist and could see the faint shimmer in the air around her as her appearance changed. Her black jumpsuit and hooded cloak vanished from view, replaced by the uniform of a Hapan Royal Guard; her pale skin and hair fading into normal human hues. And so it was that as she approached the gate the guards waiting there regarded her with little interest as she gave the proper passwords, fooled the biometric scans with a jamming signal her employers’ slicers had provided, and entered the palace.  
  
Ducking down a corridor, she activated her holographic disguise again; her appearance shimmered and changed from a guard to a palace servant. It didn’t take her long to find a computer terminal; raising a gloved hand, she allowed an access port to extend from her wrist band and insert itself.  
  
Between the information she’d been provided about the palace network’s security and her own technology and skill, it didn’t take long to find the information she sought. Complete schematics of Fountain Palace, outlines of its security – yes, she’d be paid well for these. But they weren’t what she was truly here for. Digging deeper, at last she found it – an almost trivial piece of information, but one she had been specifically contracted to find. Yes; she’d be paid quite well for this indeed.  
  
The watcher disengaged; shifting back to her guard disguise, she retraced her steps and made her way out of the palace, her leaving as unnoticed as her arrival had been, and yet carrying information that would soon make the Hapes Consortium shake with her.


End file.
